De tras de camaras
by Fantasi Bon
Summary: La historia se desarrolla en un mundo alterno donde el ANIME de Naruto es una SERIE de televición las parejas son SasuSaku NaruHina y muchas mas
1. Chapter 1

.

.

hola soy nueva aqui asi que por fa piedad jaja bueno ps no los molesto mas y les dejo mi historia

.

.

-Sasuke-kun

_-Sasuke-kun!! Detente!! Por favor no lo hagas!!- se hoyo un grito desesperado en medio de una tormenta fúnebre- por favor o es que ya no tienes sentimientos- repitió Sakura desesperada - por favor Sasuke por todo lo que hemos pasado no lo hagas no mates a Naruto!!- grito de nuevo quien permanecía en el suelo tirada de rodillas sin poder moverse y lastimada _

_Sasuke sostenía su catana en el cuello de su ex-compañero que yacía inconsciente en el suelo_

_La voltio a verla con el sharingan activado y desapareció tras una ráfaga de viento_

_-se fue- pensó- intentando pararse, pero se dio cuenta de que el justu que avía usado sasuke en ella no avía desaparecido- ráfagas de viento estaban azotando fuertemente contra la pradera, bueno si se le podía llamar así haaaa!! - dijo en vos alta mientras era arrastrada con fuerza al igual que Naruto que no reaccionaba _

_- todo este desastre a sido causado por nosotros- dijo de nuevo- mientras recuperaba poco a poco el movimiento de su cuerpo, dirigió su mirada hacia Naruto y se encamino hacia el, tambaleando y sin casi nada de fuerza llego y se dejo caer hincada a un costado de el que se encontraba recostado boca abajo en el suelo_

_a duras penas lo voltio boca arriba, acaricio su mejilla con su mano derecha hasta llegar a la frente de su compañero y quitarle unos cuantos mechones que le estorbaban en el rostro, enseguida dirigió su mano con inseguridad, hacia el cuello de Naruto chequeo su pulso y sonrió al comprobar que seguía vivo aunque con el pulso muy débil, al instante concentro el poco chacra que le quedaba en la mano para curarlo situó su mano en el pecho donde momentos atrás Sasuke le havia atravesado su catana sin piedad alguna, ese recuerdo le crispo los nervios_

_- hasta cundo vas a seguir ahí – pregunto sasuke- molestia-_

_Palabras que retumbaron fuertemente en su cabeza y en su corazón _

_Voltio lentamente su cara hacia donde había escuchado la voz de Sasuke y lo vio sentado encima de una roca despreocupado como siempre, justo a unos veinte metros de distancia suya y de Naruto sin el sharingan activado, la miraba muy extraño como esperando algo._

_- dime piensas quedarte ahí tirada- replico el pelinegro- si así es creo que podré divertirme un rato con tigo- dijo activando su sharingan y saltando de la sima de la roca donde se encontraba – vamos Sa-ku-ra a pelear_

_-como era posible que le pidiera eso si prácticamente apenas se podía levantar-pensó_

_- vamos Sakura peleemos – repitió_

_- al parecer va enserio – dijo Sakura mientras acomodaba a Naruto en el suelo y trataba de pararse_

_- al parecer sigues igual de débil Sakura- pronuncio lentamente-_

_La pelirosa se estaba sosteniendo de sus rodillas apretó sus manos fuertemente y termino de pararse._

_- y al parecer tu sigues siendo un idiota vengador sin escrúpulos!!- grito- ya mataste a tu hermano Sasuke, que no era esa tu meta, que mas quieres, si ya derrotaste a Naruto y comprobaste que eres mas fuerte que el mas fuerte que yo Kakashi-sensei, Jiraya, que mas quieres de nosotros que mas!!– sin pensar grito- Sasuke-kun vuelve a la villa y volvamos ha rehacer el equipo siete Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, tu y yo te prometo que todo volverá hacer como antes Sasuke-kun-_

_Sasuke no omitió ningún sonido y dijo_

_-en verdad eres una verdadera "molestia" por que mejor no te incas y suplicas perdón - omitió-_

_Sakura sonrió y con gran tristeza respondió_

_-no "Sasuke", no te voy a suplicar nada simplemente te lo decía pos si acaso_

_Recapacitabas, y te dabas cuenta de que si nos matas, te vas a quedar solo verdaderamente sin nadie que persiga, y ruegue que vuelvas aunque para ti seria, sin nadie con quien juga... – fue interrumpida- _

_- basta de sermones y pelea -al instante que se puso en posición de ataque – lista Sakura-_

_Sakura trago saliva al verlo en posición de ataque aunque ella no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente lamentaría haberla subestimado _

_En un santiamén Sasuke estaba de tras de Sakura – lenta- pronuncio dándole una patada en la espalda, haciendo que se estrellara contra la piedra en la que estuvo sentada momentos antes callo inevitablemente al suelo, se levanto como pudo y dirigió su mirada hacia Sasuke que no se avía movido desde la patada, he igual que como izo con Naruto al volverse a encontrar por primera ves con el después de tanto tiempo, apareció enfrente de ella tomándola por el hombro derecho con su mano- sigues siendo una molestia Sakura – desenvaino su catana y dijo – es tu hora de morir Sakura – dicho eso enterró su catana en su hombro izquierdo cerro sus ojos soltando un quejido de dolor, y manchando con su sangre el rostro de Sasuke, saco su catana dispuesto a dar la ultima estocada pero ... _

_No sucedió nada Sakura suspiro molesta al igual que Sasuke_

**...**

- Naruto!! – grito Sakura –

- hmp – omitió Sasuke –

- lo siento jeje se me olvido mi guión- dijo Naruto frotándose la nuca con la mano derecha

- COOOOOOOOORTEN – grito Jiraya –

.

.

Espero que le alla gustado y me gustaria saver su opinion asepto de todo jeje bueno ojala y me dejen reviews.. adios

.

.


	2. Capitulo 2

2 capitulo

LO CIENTO LOS CIENTO LO CIENTO LO CIENTO LO CIENTO LO CIENTO LOS CIENTO LO CIENTO LO CIENTO LO CIENTO LO CIENTO LOS CIENTO LO CIENTO LO CIENTO LO CIENTO LO CIENTO LOS CIENTO LO CIENTO LO CIENTO LO CIENTO pero todo tiene una explicación

1.- en mi mis papas nos quitaron el Internet como castigo (mis hermanos y yo durábamos hasta altas horas de la noche chateando, jugando, viendo anime, viendo fotos etc. dijeron que lo cortarían por un mes y lo cumplieron

2.- antes de que mis papas cortaran el Internet les preste mi laptop a un primo el cual me la lleno de virus por lo cual muchos archivos recientes se borraron, con ellos se borro el segundo ye el tercer capitulo

3.- y como no teníamos Internet compramos unas tarjetas con las cual nos podíamos conectar (claro primero desinfecte mi laptop)

4.- mi mama se dio cuenta y nos quito a cada quien nuestras laptops (cuando llegamos de la escuela ya avían sido secuestradas)

5.- llegaron las vacaciones y mi mama nos mando de Vacaciones (que ironía no?) a cada uno de mis hermanos con tíos a diferentes partes ( a mi me todo con mi hermano mayor el cual tiene dos computadoras en su casa trate de continuar los capítulos pero mi hermano ya estaba al tanto con el castigo que no puso nuestra madre así que no me dejo usarlas

6.- se preguntaran por que no fui a un Cyber o algo así en mi colegio estaba en exámenes finales así que tenía que estudiar y como mi hermano vive en un pueblo el Cyber me quedaba como a unos dos kilómetros o eso es lo que me dijo mi hermano a parte no me dejaba salir de la casa sin su permiso

7.- y hasta ahorita después de que paso mas de un mes alejados de la sociedad mi mamá nos quito el castigo y por eso me conecte

8.- esta es la ultima razón no recordaba como subir capítulos así que tuve que llamarle a una amiga para que me dijera

Bueno creo que para ustedes será difícil de creer pero nuestra madre es muy estricta pero lo bueno es que por fin pude subir capitulo espero que me comprendan jeje

Bueno espero que les guste el capi!!

- CORTEN – grito Jiraya por el megáfono – este niño nunca cambiara-pensó- Naruto si quieres irte de vacaciones feliz y campante, tenemos que terminar estos capítulos – dijo – apretando el guión con su mano derecha tomo el megáfono – Naruto!! Esta es la quinta ves en el día que te equivocas en verdad no tienes talento alguno!! A este paso no vamos a terminar el capitulo nunca!! IDIOTA!! -

- cierra el pico ero-señin es muy difícil aprenderte el dialogo completo con tu letra y mal ortografía y todos estamos de acuerdo y además si no nos das las vacaciones RENUNCIO oíste bien RENUNCIO!! –

- NIÑO INSOLENTE, QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE EL CONTRATO QUE HAS FIRMADO NARUTO, SI SE ME DA LA GANA LOS ARE TRABAJAR COMO HORMIGA EN PRIMAVER-

- Naruto, tanto Sasuke-kun y yo siempre nos aprendemos los diálogos aunque sean muy largos, a diferencia de ti que desde que empezamos a rodar esta seria no ha ávido un solo episodio en el que no se te olvide un guión o te quedes dormido a mitad de escena – confesé y me encamine hacía las chicas de maquillaje y Sasuke solo asintió –

- ahora tendremos que empezar de nuevo la escena Naruto y todo por tu culpa – comento Kakashi

- Kakashi-sensei usted es el menos indicado para sermonearme o ya se le olvido que en el capitulo 101 o uno 102 justo al final del episodio se le olvido lo que tenia que hacer solo por estar leyendo sus libros porno!!- grito Naruto por los cuatro vientos

todos asintieron con la cabeza y empezaron a murmurar sobre los libro que lee Kakashi

- sierren todos la boca, o se les olvida que yo soy el autor de esos libros- grito de nuevo Jiraya por el micrófono –

Sasuke miro irritado y se sentó en una piedra - vasta de tanto parlotear y hay que comenzar de nuevo la escena, si anochece estaremos en problemas -

Jiraya suspiro – bien, bien empezaremos de nuevo en cuanto todos estén listos maquillaje, vestuario, coordinación, rápido!!-

Al instante acataron las órdenes y corrieron hacia Sasuke y Naruto

Yo fui la primera que me desocupe, ya que se mi guión completo, mi maquillaje era poco, aunque en lo que mas me tarde fue en el vestuario me tuve que cambiar completamente ya que la tinta que simulaba la sangre mancho todo el traje, me dirigí a coordinación la cual se la pedí a Jiraya que es el director de la serie solo me comento unos cuantos puntos, al terminar me senté en mi silla a descansar, al lado mío se situaba Kakashi-sensei que estaba leyendo su ya típicos libritos, nosotros estábamos descansando, aun que no podía decir los mismo de mis compañeros, Sasuke y Naruto era muy cómico, Sasuke estaba siendo acosado por las chicas de maquillaje, vestuario, etc. se le veía atufado y molesto bueno mas de lo normal, y Naruto estaba siendo regañado por todos los de coordinación y de pilón Jiraya, parecía un circo, aunque creció una gran duda en mi cabeza, justo después de mirar todo el foro me di cuenta que faltaban muchos del elenco ya que solo vi a Hinata la cual platicaba con las chicas del el vestuario.

- Kakashi-sensei puedo hacerle una pregunta–

- claro Sakura, dime que quieres saber - dijo mientras serraba el libro que estaba leyendo

- bueno soy yo o es que falto mucho elenco? – pregunte mientras echaba otro vistazo

Kakashi solo sonrió he izo que creciera mi duda

- bueno Sakura a diferencia de Sasuke, Naruto y tú que son los personajes principales, y aparte son los únicos que participan en estos capítulos... – musito Kakashi

-si lo se, pero eso no me explica nada – lo interrumpí -

- por que si no lo recuerdas cuando empezamos a rodar la Serie de NARUTO ustedes tenían 12 años y estaban a punto de graduarse de la Prepa. Y ahora tienes 16 aunque la mayoría de los chicos ya tienen 17 y van por los 18 -

- tienes toda la razón, aunque eso no es lo que le pregunte... –

- mm Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, y tú son todos unos genios sin duda, y Naruto, -cayó por un momento- Naruto tiene algo, algo extraño,-puso su mano en la barbilla como pensando en algo- si eso es, tiene mucho carismas – dijo sonriente y tronaba los dedos, como si hubiera aclarado mis dudas

- Kakashi-sensei creo que no...-

-lo se – abrí los ojos de par en par Kakashi-sensei me avía escuchado - si Sasuke es muy atractivo, por eso tiene tantas seguidoras pero si hablamos de su carácter, creo que eso atrae a muchas mujeres, es decir, como el hombre imposible, tu sabes, cuando a una mujer se le mete a algo en la cabeza no ahí poder humano que la detenga, bueno solo otra mujer, y Sasuke creo que provoca eso mientras que Naruto es tan sonrieren, atento bondadoso...

_-definitivamente Kakashi-sensei no ha escuchado nada de lo que dije; de echo deje de prestarle atención desde que menciono - Sasuke muy atractivo- y volví a reaccionar de nuevo cuando dijo,- Naruto es tan sonriente- aunque lo deje en segundo plano en instantes, aparte de que me interrumpió en dos ocasiones, y cambio de temas simultáneamente que demonios esta pensando Kakashi-sensei- _pensé

Yo solo atiene a levantar una ceja y voltear a ver a Naruto el cual estaba siendo golpeado por Jiraya-sama en la cabeza con el guión que momentos antes avía casi molido bueno aunque Jiraya-sama le pegara con el guión en la cabeza dudo mucho que se le meta algo y Sasuke ya se avía bajado de la piedra para cambiarse de vestuario y que le maquillaran uno que otro rasguño espera ... Que demonios tenia que ver lo que me estaba contando Kakashi, me levante de un salto tumbando mi silla y tomándolo de la camisa tinta que llevaba.

- pero eso no me explica nada!! que demonios tiene que ver, que Sasuke sea guapo si su maldito carácter lo opaca!! y que Naruto sea muy sonriente, si abecés dan ganas de matarlo!! y además no contesto mi pregunta!!, te la repetiré de nuevo ¿Por qué demonios falta el demás elenco de la serie?! – grite a los cuatro viento

-(_por favor que no me golpee pensé mientras ella me gritaba)-_

- por que tienen una conferencia – dije rápido y claro

- y por que demonios no me dijiste eso desde el principio!!- grite de nuevo

-por que lo tenia prohibido- estaba tan enojada que no escuche lo que dijo Kakashi-sensei

-tan fácil era haberme dicho eso desde el principio y ahorrarme...- reaccione poco a poco – prohibido musite.-

Por que demonios teníamos prohibido saberlo, esto es obra de Jiraya-sama lo voltee a verlo confundida, mientras el se alejaba dando pasos hacia atrás y ponía a Naruto en su defensa, Naruto solo se retorcía y pataleaba gritándole que lo soltara y exigiendo una explicación, Sasuke me voltio a ver con una ceja levantada.

- Sa-ku-ra y dices que yo tengo un carácter del vil demonio, aunque concuerdo el que Naruto es un idiota - dijo -

- yo nunca dije eso Sasuke-kun- sonriendo triunfante

- aun así lo pensaste - mi sonrisa desapareció por que demonios siempre tenia la razón.

- tu siempre creyéndote el muy chulito ja idiota metro sexual- grito Naruto

Sasuke aparto a las chicas del maquillaje para parase y dirigirse hacia Naruto que aun seguía siendo sostenido por Jiraya-sama a como pudo se soltó y empezó a caminar hacia Sasuke

- que dijiste idiota- dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba de la chamarra a Naruto

- lo, que, es,cu,chas,te- dijo pausado, haciendo que se enfureciera mas

-repítelo- dijo amenazante

- te lo repetiré idiota dije METRO SEXUAL- y Sasuke le soltó un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que se cayera

- deténganse- grite

Se paro desconcertado el ojiazul también soltó un puñetazo con el brazo izquierdo, siendo detenido por el pelinegro, pero no vio venir brazo derecho dándole de lleno en la mejilla derecha, se separaron a una distancia prudente, y se aproximaron de nuevo cada uno concentrando su fuerza en su brazo derecho, los puñetazos jamás llegaron ya que fueron detenidos por el brazo izquierdo de cada uno, ahora una batalla de fuerza y resistencia llego.

-ríndete Ken (ago referencia a los muñecos de Barbie)- dijo Sasuke

- deberías rendirte tu me-tro-se-xu-al soy Sasuke y me voy a poner una crema para que no me salgan arrugas!!- dijo el rubio con mucho sarcasmo

Y esta pelea me trajo recuerdo desde antes de que empezara a rodarse la serie.

_- flash back - _

_edad: de 11-12_

_- soy Sasuke Ushiha y soy el mas popular y guapo y traigo a todas las chicas a mis pies- dijo Naruto en vos alta sentado en su pupitre mientras veía como una avalancha de chicas se amontonaban a lado suyo. Sasuke se sienta hasta adelante y en la tercera fila de cinco y Naruto tambien solo que mas atrás._

_-aunque si las trae locas a todas- dijo Shikamaru que se sentaba a su lado derecho_

_-si lo dice Shikamaru debe de ser cierto- dijo Chouji que se cinta delante de el ojiazul _

_- de donde salieron estos – pensó_

_- a mi no es solo un creído, que se cree la ultima coca del desierto y además a Hina...- yo me sentaba a su lado izquierdo_

_-Sakura-chan pero tu no eres igual a las demás tu tienes cerebro-_

_- déjame terminar la frase Naruto!!- grite mientras levantaba el puño haciendo que todos voltearan incluyendo a Sasuke-kun que solo volteo y me dio la espalda haciendo lo mismo las demás chicas agache mi cabeza desanimada - bueno lo que quería terminar de decir era que a Hinata tampoco le gusta – termine y me di cuenta de que Naruto no me estaba poniendo atención, aunque era normal en el Hinata se sienta de tras de Naruto._

_Estaba enojado por la forma en que empuñaba las manos, de su rostro se veía todo menos sus ojos, creo que no se a dado cuenta de que ya entro un maestro a la aula que por cierto nunca lo avía visto y de que estaba dando un comunicado ni de que se trababa este, por que no omitía ninguna palabra, de un momento a otro se paro estrellando su manos contra el pupitre, todos el aula lo voltio a ver a mi simplemente me dejo anonada que estaba pensando Naruto._

_- Tanto Sakura-_

_- he, yo que- pensé-_

_-como Shikamaru- este lavando una ceja viéndolo con insegurita- Chouji,- en se voltio a ver a el rubio- Hinata-chan- ella se sonrojo- y yo pensamos de veras que nosotros somos mejores que Sasuke Ushiha en todo así que nosotros..._

_-que bien los primeros voluntarios paral la obra de teatro son Ushiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru,_ _Akimichi Chouji-_

_Todos voltearon avernos y enseguida volteamos a ver a Naruto sorprendidos _

_- he he queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee pero si yo no dije nada de eso- menciono el ojiazul confundido_

_- Naruto idiota ves lo que acabas de hacer- grite_

_- que problemático- dijo Nara_

_- esperen yo me rehusó a participar en esa obra de tea...- dijo Sasuke_

_-disculpe pero Hinata-sama nunca dijo que quisiera entrar al a obra- dijo Neji _

_- bien así que Hyuuga Neji también se apunta- _

_- que demonios, yo nunca dije...-_

_- bien no ahí mas voluntarios- _

_- si la frentuda va a estar yo tambien, anote Yamanaka Ino- Ino una de mis mejores amigas, pero tenemos un muy gran problema por todo competimos. _

_- bien- dijo el maestro-_

_- cállate gorda celulítica- grite_

_- cállense!! – Grito el maestro- les digo algo muy interesante, ustedes son los únicos que se han apuntado para hacer esta obra, la razón no la se, tal vez tenga que ver que el que la produce es Jiraya-sama- dijo_

_- Jiraya el mismo que expulso a 60 alumnos que participaban el una obra de el, solo por no cumplir con sus expectativas en el teatro- dijo Shikamaru asustado por mi parte cuando dijo el nombre del productor de la obra me calme _

_El maestro soltó una carcajada que creo se escucho en todo el instituto y créanme es bastante grande._

_- además yo nunca dije que quería estar en la obra- dijo el pelinegro entrando en la platica_

_- yo tampoco- di Shikamaru y así consecutivamente fuimos todos alegando hasta que el Sensei nos callo _

_- eso a mi que me importa al fin al cabo el rubio fue el que dijo su nombre, así que denle las gracias a nuestro querido Narutito- dijo- antes de irme alguien mas se quiere unir a la obra- pregunto- nadie, bue...-_

_- yo me apunto, señor prometo no decepcionarlo-_

_- estas loco Lee no escuchaste lo que acaba de decir Shikamaru y a como lo dijo de seguro es cierto- dijo Tenten tapándose la cara para que no la vieran._

_- déjalo es un idiota por levantarse después de lo que dijo Shikamaru- dijo Kiba el cual se sienta en frente de Chouji _

_- así que Rock Lee y Tenten también se apunta - _

_- heeeeeeee pe... per... pero yo nunca...- dijeron al mismo tiempo Tenten y Kiba_

_- así es que vibre la llama de la juven...-_

_- bueno si es así mejor me vo...- dijo el sensei_

_Sasuke se puso histérico y se paro de golpe - ya deje de andar interrumpiendo a todos ya me arte que se crea lo que no es, escúcheme bien yo no voy a participar en esta obra de mierda me escucho- _

_El Sensei solo lo miro y dijo como si fuera normal – bueno así que Sasuke Ushiha queda expulsado del colegio – _

_- que!! Usted no sabe quien soy yo!!-_

_Sensei solo levanto la ceja - me importa un bledo, si no quieres ser expulsado de esta colegio sigue en la obra de teatro, o te da miedo que tus compañeros se den que el gran Sasuke Ushiha solo es una burla -_

_- te da miedo gatito asustadizo o mejor dicho el gran perdedor Ushiha jajajajaja- rió Naruto _

_- acepto y todos se darán cuenta de quien es el perdedor aquí!! Verdad Naruto!! Idiota –_

_- bien mañana vallan al auditorio a recibir instrucciones y sus papeles así que no falten, o si no ya saben lo que les espera por cierto pónganse de acuerdo entre ustedes, quienes van a ser los tres personajes principales y de ahí sacaran al personaje principal el cual girara la historia en torno a el – _

_Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y por la cara de todos estaban igual o mas asustados que yo _

_- Por cierto como se llama Sensei- no me contesto- sensei?- desapareció - en donde demonios se metió- _

_- déjalo Sakura mejor ocupémonos de Naruto- dijo Chouji_

_- idiota- se escucho decir de Sasuke desde el principio de la fila- ves lo que acabas de provocar invesil-_

_- escuche mal o tu ya avías aceptado – grito Naruto_

_- idiota!!- grite dándole un puñetazo de lleno en la cara- el si pero yo no estupido, te acabas de dar cuenta de el problema en que nos acabas de meter??- _

_Naruto solo me vio con miedo al igual que mis demás compañeros _

_- si es cierto- grito Ino a espaldas mías-_

_-cállate gorda tu sola te apuntaste- le conteste_

_- pero la razón de que nosotros estemos en esta obra es culpa de Naruto, ¡¡que problemático con lo creen!! - grito Shikamaru_

_Nosotros solo asentimos con la cabeza sorprendidos nunca avía escuchado gritar a Shikamaru_

_- pe... ee... ro... pero yo no quería meterlos en este problema yo solo quería hacerle saber a Sasuke de que nosotros pensamos que es un idiota- soltó Naruto de corrido _

_Todas las chicas del salón nos voltearon a ver con ojos amenazantes y los chicos también._

_- Esto es muy malo – le dije a Naruto en un susurro- _

_Y así fue todas las chicas y chicos se nos abalanzaron diciendo cada barbaridad y mentiras, como que Sasuke es lindo, atento romántico y muy bondadoso, demonios con quien rallos lo están confundiendo, estas chicas están locas y por que demonios los chicos lo defendían de seguro es pura conveniencia, Sasuke es el chico mas atractivo de el colegio aparte es el mas inteligente contando que esta es una escuela para súper genios Shikamaru le seguía y despues Neji aunque Neji es de el grupo de Sasuke junto con otro chico de otro salón llamado Sai es casi idéntico a el la diferencia es su carácter Sai para mi punto de vista es un pervertido y parece gasparin y Ushiha es muy serio y su color de piel es un moreno perfecto para mi punto de vista , si no fuera por eso, y me dijeran que son gemelos creedme les creería bueno creo que ya cambie de tema bien sigamos, como demonios los defienden no lo puedo creer he, he que esta diciendo Naruto._

_- por que demonios defienden a Sasuke si son hombres a las mujeres les entiendo pero ustedes son hombres, solo que no me digan que... – Naruto puso una cara de terror- son de el otro bando!!- que demonios quería decir el ojiazul- Sakura-chan auxilio estamos en un salón llenos gay!!- grito mientras todos se quedaban estupefactos,_

_- jajajajajajajaja- no pude resistirme Naruto si que tiene mal el cerebro- jajá jajá yo también lo pienso- mentí lo se no lo creo es solo que es muy gracioso _

_- incluyendo a Sasuke o alguien alguna vez lo ha visto con una mujer??-dijo mi compañero rubio, eso es verdad, espera Sasuke gay, no lo creo, no es que me guste, para nada, pero hace tiempo escuche el rumor de que jugaba con las chicas, o puede ser que sea solo para aparentar, lo voltee a ver, el izo lo mismo, demonios me sonroje espera por que demonios me sonrojo por Dios por que no me deja de mira y por que yo no puedo dejarlo de mirar que me pasa Dios por favor has que lo deje de mirar y como si me hubiera escuchado sentí como daban pequeños tirones de mi falda yo voltee inmediatamente y vi a Hinata al parecer no se veía bien_

_- Hinata que pasa te sientes bien – pregunte un poco preocupada, ella negó con la cabeza y hablo-_

_- solo quería preguntarte que si me acompañas a enfermería tantas voces me marean – en tenses si esta mal_

_-¿voces? si pegan cada grito como si los estuvieran estrangulando – si como si estuvieran estrangulando animales _

_Dije esto para que se riera un momento y se le olvidara su mareo pero Hinata solo sonrió de medio lado, raro en ella siempre te da una sonrisa sincera y tierna esta parecía mas una mueca, definitivamente no estaba bien_

_- esta bien te acompaño- pero ya era muy tarde en cuanto Hinata puso un pie en el suelo se desmayo, demonios tenia que hacer algo pero al parecer yo era la única que se avía dado cuenta de el desmayo de Hinata ¿que ago? Sin saber muy bien que hacer trate de cargarla, pero no pude demonios era una chica no iba a poder cargarla y eso lo savia desde antes de que lo intentara, demonios que ago y esos gritos que están pegando mis según compañeros humanos no me dejan pensar con claridad demonios, demonios_

_- cállenseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!- todos callaron menos Naruto-_

_-de veras cuando sea Presidente y todos ustedes me miren desde abajo los mandare a matar con el servicio secreto y a ti Ushiha are que quedes en banca rota y serás mi siervo jaja y me besaras los pies jaja de veras cuando sea Presidente- _

_- haaaaaaaaaa Naruto que te conviertas en Presidente a mi me vale coño o es que acaso nadie se a dado cuenta de que Hinata se desmayo, ahora bola de engendros del mal ayúdenme a llevar a Hinata a la enfermería- grite_

_El primero que reacciono fue Neji que en ves de parecer su primo parecía su guarda espalda. _

_Naruto se quedo mirando como se la llevaban con la boca abierta, será que a Naruto le gusta Hinata._

_- yo ayudare – dijo Naruto –_

_- no gracias ya hiciste mucho por nosotros hoy, y además es culpa tulla que Hinata-sama se allá desmallado- dijo Neji mientras monitoreaba cada paso que daban los enfermeros_

_-mentiras – volví a gritar- la culpa fue de todos ustedes, por que demonios no aceptan que están en esta obra de teatro y que no pueden hacer nada mas que actuar en ella o si no nos van a expulsar así que váyanse asiendo a la idea todos – estaba enojada _

_- y además la culpa de que tu entraras a la obra no fue culpa de Naruto si no tulla por andar defendiendo a Hinata, así que piensa las cosas antes de decirlas- Sasuke se avía puesto de nuestro lado, hoy el mundo estaba todo loco_

_Despues de que Neji casi matara a Sasuke con la mirada se fue junto con Hinata a la enfermería pero antes de dejar el salón saco su celular de seguro le hablaría a su papá ya que Hinata es huérfana._

_Y así es no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando carros negros de lujo se estacionaron en frente de la escuela parecía una película de acción momentos después llego una ambulancia de esos hospitales privados bajaron una camilla y se dirigieron hacia el modulo donde se encontraba la enfermería, todo el colegio he incluyendo nuestro salón estaban viendo la escena y de un momento a otro salieron los paramédicos con Hinata en la camilla al parecer ya avía despertado y le decía algo al Neji que la acompañaba a lado de la camilla , voltee a ver a mis costados en busca de Naruto pero no lo encontré examine el salón de punta a punta pero no estaba todos se encontraban pegados al vidrio del aula ahora que observo bien tampoco esta Sasuke, un poquito de miedo creció en mi interior tal ves en estos momentos Naruto y Sasuke se estuvieran discutiendo y prácticamente siempre sus discusiones dan paso a la violencia, demonios debo buscarlos así que corrí hacia la puerta los mas pronto que pude pero justo antes de que diera un paso a fuera la directora se situó en frente mío con mira de desaprobación yo me quite de la puerta para que pasara poniendo la mano izquierda en mi pecho por el gran nerviosismo que me causa la directora._

_- bien todos a sus lugares!!- grito, y como si de eso dependieran nuestras vidas en un santiamén estábamos cada quien en su lugar correspondiente_

_Tsunade-sama empezó a inspeccionar el lugar y se detuvo en los respectivos lugares de Naruto y Sasuke enmarco una ceja y fue hacía el escritorio donde se detuvo._

_- bien alguien me hace el favor de decirme por que faltan dos alumnos? – silencio nadie hablo y vi de reojo a Shikamaru suspirar levanto la mano a duro esfuerzo Tsanede solo asintió con la cabeza y se levanto aun con mas pesadez- bien Shikamaru sabes donde están estos dos?- _

_- no lo se, pero creo que se donde pueden estar cada uno- Tsunade levanto una ceja y asintió-_

_- bien llevame con ellos- nuestro querido amigo y Tsunade salieron del salón._

_Demonios espero que no este pasando nada malo y en menos de treinta minutos ya estaban aquí los cuatro Naruto traía las manos en la nuca mostrando su irritación, Sasuke entro con las manos dentro de las bolsas del pantalón al igual que Shikamaru._

_- bien Naruto, Sasuke colocarse en los bancos de la esquina- es decir que estaban castigados, sonreí al parecer no estaban haciendo nada malo- a la siguiente que te encuentre en el baño Naruto y a ti Sasuke en la azotea sin previos permisos los suspenderé- los dos le voltearon la cara dando a entender que no les importaba, los que regularmente quedan castigados en los bancos son; Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee y de ves en cuando Neji casi siempre es por culpa de Naruto o Lee – escúchenme todos debido al resiente incidente con una de sus compañeras de aula las clases se suspenderán para este grupo por el repentino accidente que se presento así que háganme el favor de recoger sus cosas e irse – tal y como dijo todos empezamos a recoger nuestras cosas para marcharnos Naruto llego susurrando maldiciones hacia Tsunade que se encontraba de tras de el escritorio vigilando nuestros movimientos se veía preocupada ya que tenia los ojos cerrados y las cejas enmarcadas abrió los ojos y golpeo dos veces el escritorio llamando la atención de todos - por fin antes de que se vallan quiero decirles que suerte mucha suerte por la obra de teatro de todos los grupos del instituto nunca pensé que abría voluntarios para la obra así que por favor cumplan las expectativas que les tengan, no quiero perder a mis mejores alumnos del instituto, con su permiso me retiro- y así dejándonos con la boca abierta se marcho _

_- con esto quiere decir que ella no puede hacer nada por sacarnos de la obra!!- volvió a gritar Shikamaru por segunda ves en el día- maldita sea entonces el rumor de los 60 alumnos es cierto-_

_- ¡cállense! Lo que debemos hacer ahora es cumplir la maldita obra de teatro y libarnos de este problema- dijo Sasuke- los invitare a comer para elegir a los dichosos personajes principales así que vamos- _

_Todos quedamos hechos rocas Sasuke nos estaba invitando a comer si que esto parece un sueño, primero quedamos en esta estupida obra con el peligro de quedar expulsados, después Sasuke se puso de nuestro lado, Shikamaru grita no solo una ves si no dos, Hinata se desmaya, Tsunade nos da el día libre siendo la persona mas estricta que conozco, creo que le tengo mas respeto a ella que a mis padres, y Sasuke nos invita a comer, tomando en cuenta que todos los chicos son un hoyo sin fondo y Chouji prácticamente un agujero negro come todo lo que este a su alcance ni que decir de Naruto, siempre que esta Chouji comiendo con el pasa un desastre esto no me pinta bien solo falte que quede de pe..._

_-¡¡ Sakura!! Rápido vamos a el restauran antes de que Sasuke se arrepienta aparte nos dejo escoger el restaurante que queramos, ¡!vamos Sakura en que estas pensando!!- he estaba sola en el salón con ella todos los demás ya se habían marchado llego Ino y me tomo del brazo diciéndome no se que tanto de Sasuke, en un segundo estábamos en la entrada de el instituto donde nos esperaba cruzando la calle una limosina Hummer o Hummer limosina negra no se como se llama pero es enorme y lujosa por si fachada, entramos a ella y su interior era aun mejor a la izquierda tiene un mini bar con quema cocos asientos blancos de cuero y muy cómodos con una pantalla plana hasta el fondo estoy en otro mundo tengo limosinas pero ninguna se compara a esta._

_- Sakura votas para ir a Ramen Ichiraku – me dijo Naruto _

_- e... este si claro- pero que hermosa limosina esta limosina tiene muchos mas lujos que una casa normal pe... ¿Ramen?_

_- si gane jaja vamos a comer ramen siiii!!- gritaba Naruto como loco!!_

_- bravo Sakura mejor hubieras botado para ir a las malteadas – me dijo Ino enojada_

_- o al karaoke – me reclamaba Tenten _

_-¿es decir que de mi dependía a donde íbamos? – pero que les pasa a todos de seguro cada quien dijo un lugar diferente y si yo hubiera puesto atención y por razones del destino hubiera dicho otro restauran en este instante nos estaríamos peleando como siempre_

_- Sakura mi mejor amiga siempre estaremos unidos - me abrazo Naruto_

_- la única razón por la cual escogí ese restauran fue por que quería evitar una discusión – Naruto me soltó y agacho la cabeza- y dos es por que me encanta ese ramen – Naruto levanto la cabeza y me volvió a abrazar, si supiera que la única razón es por que estaba distraída y no savia lo que decía pero al final el Ramen Ichiraku me encanta aparte que el dueño es tío de Naruto - ¡¡ha Naruto me esta asfixiando!!-_

_En el restauran Sasuke pidió la zona VIP a la camarera y así fue, por supuesto esperamos un momento para que el lugar estuviera listo, claro no éramos pocos los fuimos si no me equivoco íbamos Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Tenten, Rock Lee, Kiba y yo tenían que preparar el lugar para un desastre, mas que nada por que los meseros ya conocían a Naruto, y entramos después de unos minutos de esperar avía una mesa grande en forma de ovalo a la cual nos sentamos todos en sus respectivas bolitas, con Sasuke a la cabecera en la silla principal, y Naruto diciéndole no se cuantas barbaridades ya que le avía ganado el lugar y se tuvo que sentar a su lado derecho y entro el mesero pidiendo nuestras ordenes claro todos pedimos ramen hasta Sasuke ya que es el especial de el restauran, _

_Shikamaru golpeo con la cuchara su copa llamando nuestra atención_

_- por la razón principal que vinimos aquí fue para escoger a los tres personajes principales, no solo comer – menciono Shikamaru por lo que embozo un suspiro - así que si no les molesta levanten la mano los que quieran ser los personajes principales – y nadie lo izo nadie solo nos volteábamos a ver uno a otro –ya me lo tenia previsto así que me tome la molestia de hacer papelitos con neutros nombre incluyendo a los Hyuuga sacare solo tres y a los que tengan la fortuna de ser los tres personajes principales NO SE REHUSARAN, y no SE PUEDE CHANTAJEAR A OTROS PARA QUE TOMEN SU LUGAR entendido- saco una bolsita transparente de su bolsa trasera de su pantalón batió la bolsita y saco tres papelitos- y el afortunado es Sakura, - _

_me lo temía así que sonreí_

– _por que demonios sonríes ¡¡FRENTONA!! Todos están que se cagan de miedo y tú sonríes como si te coronaran ¡¡MIS UNIVERSO!!- me grito Ino que estaba sentada a lado mío _

– _que yo sea una chica con un buen autoestima y optimista de la vida no es mi culpa ¡¡CERDA ASQUEROSA!!-_

_¡¡Vasta!! Las dos siéntense ya- Ino y yo nos miramos y nos sentamos Shikamaru empezó a revolver de nuevo la bolsa y saco otro papelito y lo abrió lentamente una tortura de seguro para los demás – el otro es N... -y alguien entro a la sala en donde nos encontrábamos nada mas y nada menos que Neji_

_- haa eres tu!! – Neji solo levanto una ceja por la reacción de nuestro amigo rubio_

– _Claro a quien mas esperabas – dijo mientras se sentaba al otro extremo de la mesa quedando enfrente de Sasuke_

_- a los meseros con nuestra comida y además ¿a ti quien te llamo?- pregunto el ojiazul_

_- yo lo llame, el también es parte de la obra Naruto- contesto el Sasuke- y si no les importa me gustaría saber cual es el otro elegido Shikamaru continua- nuestro amigo de cola de caballo asintió – el otro es Naruto - lo que me temía que Naruto fuera un personaje principal de seguro y atraerá muchos problemas y además que no es bueno memorizando, que va ya nada se puede hacer_

–_Que yo no quiero ser un personaje principal de seguro y ese tal "Jirafa" no hace trabajar aun más- se quejaba desesperado Naruto_

_- Naruto quedamos con que no nos rehusaríamos y además es Jiraya no "jirafa"- lo regañe, lo primero que dijo Shikamaru y lo primero que izo – yo me resigne rápido Naruto-_

_- si Sakura pero no soy tu yo que voy a hacer si no siquiera se me las tablas completas, que tal si me toca un guión muy largo-_

_- ese será tu problema al fin y al cavo tu solo te metiste en esto, así que dejemos que Shikamaru siga- _

_- el otro y el ultimo personaje principal es... - saco lentamente el papelito de la bolsa casi estábamos arriba del a mesa queriendo saber lo que decía el papelito – es... – tragamos saliva menos Sasuke que estaba tomando gustosamente agua de su copa – Sasuke – al parecer el alma de todos regreso a su cuerpo cuando dijeron el nombre de Sasuke volteamos a ver a Sasuke el cual se estaba ahogando, Naruto se paro y le dio dos manotazos con toda su fuerza en la espalda_

– _seremos compañeros Sasuke jaja jaja – se burlo Naruto_

_- esto si que será malo Naruto y Sasuke juntos demonios esto no es bueno para ellos – pense _

_- ahora sacare al la persona que será el personaje principal a pero antes de eso uno de ustedes quiere serlo- pregunto Shikamaru- bueno ya saben sin quejas después de que saque el papelito- _

_- espere Shikamaru por que tu siempre escoges los papelitos yo escogeré al personaje principal de la obra- se quejo Naruto _

_- bien como tu quieras Naruto escoge uno – dijo Shikamaru - ahora ábrelo_

_Naruto solo asintió al parecer tenia miedo ya que estaba sudando la gota gorda , por mi parte si quedo de personaje principal no me importa mucho, creo que a Sasuke si le importa ya que miraba al rubio como si estuviera cometiendo el peor error del mundo, suspire por que coño Naruto tardaba tanto en abrir el papelito, de nuevo suspire creo que mejor levanto la mano y digo que quiero ser el personaje principal antes de que algo malo pase fui subiendo lentamente la mano en verdad no tenia ganas de serlo pero me quiero ahorrar problemas y justo cuando iba levantando mi mano Naruto tremido de desdoblar el papelito..._

_- el personaje principal es Naruto! jaja pobre imbesil no sabe lo que le espera jaja jaja – _

_- Naruto en verdad no pensé que fueras tan idiota, para no darte cuenta que fuiste tu el que quedo de personaje principal- al parecer no le agrado mucho el comentario a Naruto ya que después de burlarse de si mismo se sentó en su silla y bajo la cabeza _

_- Sasuke creo que te pasaste – le dije yo que nuca avía visto a Naruto así- además si Naruto no quiere yo pue..._

_- les prometo que no los defraudare se los prometo de veras que no los defraudare!! – al instante el miedo en mi se disipo y sonreí de seguro el destino quiere que Naruto sea el protagonista de esta obra, creo que va ha ser interesante _

_- Sakura no te preocupes todo saldrá bien te lo prometo – me dijo Sasuke desde cuando confiaba tanto en Naruto _

_- siii!! La comida llego –_

_- Chouji cierra la boca o parecerá que estas muerto de hambre – lo regaño Ino_

_- ah pero si lo estoy- contesto molesto- y además a ti que te importa- Ino voltio la cara molesta y me empezó a jalonear_

_-Sakura!! __Sakura !! REACCIONA-_

_- Fin del flash back - _

- Sakura-chan!! Sakura-chan!! despierta – me estaba jaloneando Naruto

- he Sakura en que mundo estabas ya vamos a empezar a gravar de nuevo!!-

Yo miraba a todos lado confundida creo que me metí demasiado en mi mente

- he si ya voy solo le quiero preguntar algo a Jiraya-sama – a como pude sonreí Naruto me vio con desconfianza

- esta bien, pero rápido antes de que se me olvide el guión de nuevo- eso ultimo me lo dijo en vos baja solté una pequeña risita si supiera que yo ni siquiera recuerdo de que se trata el capitulo

- si ya voy – pero cuando me dirigía con Jiraya-sama sentí una que alguien me miraba fijamente voltee la mirada hacia donde provenía la otra y vi a Sasuke-kun el cual me miraba como si supiera que se me había borrado el disco y lo recordé todo lo de el capitulo así que me reserve ir con Jiraya-sama a preguntarle y me dirigí así donde se estaba gravando la escenas.

Jiraya-sama se dirigió hacia su silla tomo el megáfono- toma 17 guión 28 ACCIÓN –

¡¡SASUKE!!

_ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª_

Al terminar Hinata-chan se me acerco

- este Sakura este yo te quería decir que hablaron los chicos diciendo que nos querían ver Ramen Ichiraku –

- los cuatro es decir Sasuke-kun, Naruto, tu y yo?? –

- si, en… en… tendemos si no quieren ir al fin y al cavo ustedes son los únicos que han seguido grabando escenas -

- no, no es eso por mi no ahí problema con Naruto tampoco, pero Sasuke-kun pues…-

- por favor traten de convencerlos te lo pido Sakura – o por Dios esa cara no esa cara no… ya que no puedo hacer nada contra la mirada tierna de Hinata tendré que hacer lo imposible por que Sasuke-kun valla

- esta bien Hinata-chan te prometo que Sasuke-kun ira –

- muchas gracias los esperamos allí –

- he!! he!! no nos vas a esperar para irte con nosotros ?? –

- no lo siento pero si me tardo un poquito mas Neji-kun se va a desesperar a y que no se te olvide tienen que ir los tres –

Me dijo mientras se alejaba caminando, aunque no se muy bien por que ago promesas si no se como cumplirlas

_ªªª ªªª ªªª ªªª ªªª ªªª _

.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

Bueno les prometo que me esforzare mas y que mi mamá ya no me va a castigar jaja bueno esto es todo por hoy espero que dejen reviews bueno me marcho adiós

.

.

.


End file.
